1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traction improving device, and more particularly to tire traction apparatus which clampingly engages tire sidewalls in a self-seating manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, tire chains have commonly been used when roadways have been too slippery to permit dependence upon the rubber tread of automobile tires for safe and satisfactory traction. Such tire chains typically include a plurality of cross-link road engaging sections stretched between parallel side lengths of tire circumscribing chain. The side lengths serve to hold the road engaging sections against the tire tread and must be stretched around both sidewalls of a tire. The problem associated with such chains is that they are difficult to install. For example, a person is required to reach under the fender behind the tire to fasten the ends of the inside chain into a closed loop. Typically, the person must lie on his back in the snow or slush to reach the inside chain. In addition, chain tighteners comprising a rubberband having a number of hooks depending therefrom must be installed on the outside length of chain to prevent the chain from banging against the fender. Hence, it should be realized that installation of the available chains is difficult and often messy.
In the prior art, several patents teach tire traction apparatus. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,101,198, entitled "Tire Grip" by W. B. Lashar; U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,022, entitled "Non-Skid Appliance" by G. S. Cucchiara; U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,233, entitled "Track for the Wheels of Vehicles" by J. M. Colby; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,121, entitled "Emergency Tire Traction Device" by G. Strapko et al teach traction devices for installation on vehicle tires. However, none of the devices teach an apparatus which includes a member which clampingly engages the tire sidewalls or employs a self-seating concept.